warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
To Whom It May Concern
TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN A Mocha Cupcake by Dark xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Preliminaries xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Consider, for a moment, that everything you have been told is a lie. Each practiced syllable was crafted to deceive you. The placement of each word was chosen just to trick your mind into believing its genuineness, from sources illegitimate, uttered from mouths tainted with falsehood. Yet so silvery are their tongues, so golden are their sentences, your mind is inclined to believe. Like an innocent child, led on by a string of gentle fabrication. Like a sheltered kitten, blind-eyed and deaf-eared, nurtured and fed by a faceless hand that could kill if so decided. As though their trickery is your own mother's milk, you swallow up each drop of what you read, enchanted by the taste. Accustomed to the feel of poison in your throat, you hardly notice what can only be that same bitter sting. Its potency is reduced to none, thus your need is ever strong, and growing day by day. But I beg of you, before you once again intoxicate yourself upon this spiked obsession, heed my final warning, and accept it should you choose, if I am not too late again. What you are about to read is backwards, inside out, upside down and utterly, blasphemously true. Only if you can, allow it through your barriers, hear it if you've not been deafened yet. My name is legendary in the story that you know... but truth be told, I never was one for this tailored spotlight called, "ambition." Exaggeration brought that element to true fruition, in reality, I often lingered in the crowd and witnessed more in quietude. They bent my name and shrouded it in shame, humiliation, so I could never tell the truth, so their lies would be the victor in this battle. Concept versus concept, drowned out my far too telling protestations. Evil cast into my shadow, infamy brought to my character, and credit given to those entirely devoid of morals. Tigerstar. Sends shivers down your spine now, doesn't it? He would have been pleased, I'm sure. I feel only emptiness. But if you do indeed recall my name (using that term loosely in these circumstances, of course) may I also venture to guess that the name Firestar, too, is familiar? Once again, I ask of you to remember the very first consideration I had you make, or these next few words will be far too difficult to hear. There never was, nor shall there ever be a Firestar. I believe now that Firestar may have been some strange conceptual concoction conjured from the many imaginary heroes of this ever-changing tale, a mixture of their many traits combining under one mighty appellation. Or perhaps he was born from the very idea of fire itself. A rise to power, fast, powerful, and nearly unexpected, like the flames of a raging inferno. That, too, is very possible. But never was there a knight in flame-colored armor. If memory serves, there was no hero to our story at all. I wish there had been. Don't turn away, and listen, please, I beg you, for a moment... And let me relay to you the truth of how our clans became no more. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A Shadow Falls xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Redtail was dead. There was nothing more to be said about it, nor was there cause for debate or conversation. The gunshot that blistered the damp air was enough, carrying its fatal message as an echo through the dark city. Category:DSfics Category:DSCupcakes Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stories Rated Worse Category:Human AU